Dinner with a Vampire
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: sequel to Cesium and Water. for KaitlynGlass. please RXR!


**So this is kinda a sequel to Cesium And Water. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

This is supposed to be the good part right? I mean seriously. When the one you have feelings for confesses, shouldn't everything get better? It's been a month since my transformation, and I don't know what to do. Today is just horrible!  
I stare at the unmanageable mess of dirty blonde hair that is sticking every way. I try to brush it down and put it up into a high ponytail. After a few seconds it starts to frizz and I groan in defeat. I put a headband on to keep the frizz hair down. I then look for a nice outfit, which of course for me is impossible. After half an hour I decide on a simple outfit. A pair of skinny jeans, a short sleeve shirt and a white turtle neck for this chilly January night. I get my purse and walk out my small home that's near vamp central. It's my first night out as a vampire and it's with Myrnin. One of the most handsome but anti-social vampires I know. I take a deep, unnecessary, breath and smile as I see Myrnin waiting by one of the restaurants that is run by and for vampires.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I apologize and he just waves the comment off and smiles.

"It's fine, time is not a necessity in this new world you've become a part of. Now shall we go eat?" He says and offers his arm, which I take. He leads me inside to a vacant table near the back. We make small talk for a while before our waitress comes, a short vampire with blue eyes and silvery hair. Her bored expression makes me nervous slightly. "Finally, you decide to grace us with your presence, after an infinitely long wait. Thank you so much." Myrnin says sarcastically. I stare, in shock, at him.

"I-I'm sorry, forgive his rudeness." I apologize. The waitress smiles a small smile, noticing my uncomfortable position between the two and just shrugs the comment off.

"What may I get you?" She says, her accent sounding something near German.

"I'll have the steak with mashed potatoes and peas." I say and look over to Myrnin who has an unreadable expression.

"Baked salmon with peppers, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables. Two wine glasses of O negative. Make it fast." He says, and the girl-Woman, jots it down and walks away.

"Myrnin what's wrong with you?" I whisper, feeling uneasy. He just looks at me then away. Does he regret this? "Myrnin..please talk to me."

"Nothing is wrong." He says. The waitress arrives twenty minutes later and brings our food. The delicious aroma makes me drool slightly.

"This looks so good! Thank you for taking me out." I say happily. Myrnin smiles and nods.

"Of course, it's my pleasure." We start to eat and the food tastes delicious!

"Filthy, absolutely horrible!" Myrnin says angrily. I look up at him to see him call over the waitress.

"Myrnin what ar-"

"What is this?" He asks the waitress. Before she could answer he interrupts her. "I order a salmon and expect it to be cooked to perfection. Its dry, the rest of the food is slightly burnt and our drinks haven't even arrived. Now this young one might not know excellent food but I do. Her's is burnt, by the way I smell it, her drink isn't here and her steak isn't juicy enough. Take them back." He orders and the waitress does so. I just stare agape at him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yell at him. He looks at me surprised. "All you have done tonight is complaining!"

"Kaitlyn I-"

"No! No excuses Myrnin! Today was supposed to be a good day. But all you do is complain about everything that is wrong." I hold back the tears that threaten to fall. "Look. If you don't enjoy my company just say so." I whisper and get up, walking out the restaurant. I hear Myrnin calling my name but I ignore it and run at vampire speed towards my house. I reach home and go straight to my room. I sit on my bed, knees to chest, and sob silently. I thought he loved me. Maybe it was the spur of the moment. This thought makes me cry harder. I hear a rock hit my window with a soft 'ping'. I ignore it until I hear a few more. I walk over to my window and open it. I stick my head out the window and see Myrnin there. I wipe my eyes from the tears staining it.

"What Myrnin?" I say softly, knowing he can hear me.

"Adrian Henri." He says simply. I think to the artist and poet but before I can say anything he speaks again.

"_Love is…_  
_Love is feeling cold in the back of vans_

_Love is a fanclub with only two fans_

_Love is walking holding paintstained hands_

_Love is_

_Love is fish and chips on winter nights_

_Love is blankets full of strange delights_

_Love is when you don't put out the light_

_Love is Love is the presents in Christmas shops_

_Love is when you're feeling Top of the Pops_

_Love is what happens when the music stops_

_Love is_

_Love is white panties lying all forlorn_

_Love is pink nightdresses still slightly warm_

_Love is when you have to leave at dawn_

_Love is_

_Love is you and love is me_

_Love is prison and love is free_

_Love's what's there when you are away from me_

_Love is…_"

Fresh tears start escaping and I smile at this. Myrnin climbs up the side of my house and when he reaches my window he kisses me passionately. I back up so he can come in and he hugs me.

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn. I haven't been out on a..oh what does your kind call it now-a-days?" He stumbles for his words and I laugh.

"Dates Myrnin."

"Ah yes that. I haven't been on a Date in three centuries or so. So I'm not used to them and I just wanted it to be perfect. I'm sorry I ruined this evening." He apologizes and I kiss him. I smile widely at him and he reciprocates it.

"It's okay, I just can't believe you recited Love Is. Thank you Myrnin."

"Anything for you Kaitlyn." He kisses me and extends his arm. "So shall we try this again?" I laugh and take his arm.

"Sure." Okay so maybe this is when it starts to get better. I mean, hottie vampire repeating poetry at my window then taking me to dinner? Oh yeah, this is perfect.


End file.
